Retribution Of Rahab
by BlackbloodedSoul2
Summary: With the Fallen threatening to rise once again, there is little to be done, hope is dwindling. But with the help of Rahab and the Autobots, Earth might just stand a chance. Second book to Rahab: the Angel of death. I think I should also say, a lot happened between the two books, I may or may not create an in between story, just focusing on Ra and her two years of life on the run
1. Welcome back, my Lovies

To those of you just starting to read these books, you should be forewarned. What you're about to read is completely true. Every little bit of it is true. If you continue with this they will be after you too. But, it needs to be out there. If you are brave enough, read on…


	2. Resub-MISSION

I was falling. That was the only thought that I could register. Pain seared through me. My wings were tapped to my back, duct tape. I tried desperately to free the only things that could possible keep me from going splat. It wasn't working. The duct tape ripped at my feathers as I clawed at it. My mind was screaming as I spiraled downwards. One wing broke through the barrier. It flapped madly, trying to slow my fall. I let the wind catch it and did this little loop thing through the air. My one eye that could see caught sight of the goings on below.

There were beings of great proportion, seemingly made of metal decking it out. I had very little time to register this fact before I made contact with the ground. My vision grew fuzzy before it faded out completely. Soon, my consciousness fallowed.

.

.

.

The sound of gunshots dragged me from the blackness. Obviously, not much time had passed. I forced my eyes opened and looked around. The one eye that could see was searching frantically around while the other was covered by a bandage. I took a deep breath and closed my seeing eye, sending out my echolocation. The battle was in full swing and soon, a familiar body flung the offending decepticon to the ground.

"Any last words?" Optimus held a sword at the attacker's throat. His voice the same as I had remembered it.

"This is not your Pla-anet to rule." The decepticon struggled out as fluids leaked from all over him. "The Fallen Shall rise again!" He cried out as Optimus drove the sword home, forever silencing the corrupted cybertronian.

I pushed myself up and opened my eye again, sensing the battle was over. "Can I just say," I leaned against a ruined wall, trying to stay upright, "that didn't sound good at all?"


	3. See, Flyboys are real

The reactions to my appearance were several. Those who knew me tilted their heads in confusion then smiled (Well the humans smiled). And, those new ones, who I didn't recognize raised their weapons to me.

"Whoa." I held my hands up, showing that I met no harm. My body wobbled, but I stayed upright.

"Lower your weapons." Optimus ordered. When they did, he turned to me, "This is a friend of ours: Rahad."

I waved, then immediately regretted it, "Ah- everything hurts."

"Ra." Lennox, a soldier I had fought with when Megatron went on his power trip came close to me and helped me over. Nearly all my weight, which wasn't much to begin with, was on his shoulders. "You've seen better days."

"The same could be said about you." I joked. "So, how are you all?" But before they could answer, the sky was filled with bright lights. I squinted and looked up, "Oh come on!" I yelled at the lights. "Can't you leave me alone for, you know, just a minute or two?!"

The lights broke apart revealing flying robots. "Subject # 0021: Surrender now and no harm will come to you."

"No harm will-" I barked out a laugh, "How about, NO!" I wobbled a bit then doubled over, "Oh God, that was a bad idea."

"Subject #0021…" They droned on in unison and repeated their message. Those who didn't know about my past were beyond confused.

"Are these…?" Ratchet started.

"Guys." I coughed, "Meet the flyboys. These are the robotic freaks who have kept me captive and have tried to kill me on multiple occasions. Flyboys." I straightened, "Tell the good Doctor that he can go jump off a cliff for all I care! I am not going back to that hell hole!" I wanted to beat the crap out of them, but I was in no state to do so. Ratchet and the others saw this, and soon, we were surrounded by the icky parts of dismembered robot wolf-men. "Well, this was all unexpected." I smiled at the group, "But I think I'm going to pass out again." Sadly, true to my word, I fell forward, Epps' strong arms catching me as my vision turned to blackness once again.


	4. We have a listener

.

.

.

When I woke, again, I was on a large cargo aircraft. I shifted in my seat and straightened my back. Soft music was playing in the background, it was almost creepy in this setting.

"What is this crap?" Epps' voice called out, "Listen to something else."

"Rahab is still resting." One person, someone I didn't know said.

"No, actually she isn't." I said, letting them know I was awake. The music changed, going into a more stereotypical likes of a black man.

"Good morning, Tweety." That was Mitchell, he was also one of the people I had fought with, though he had such a normal, average face, it was easy to let one's eyes slide past him. A good asset when it came to blending in.

"And here I thought I was dead, again." I stretched against the buckle holding me and popped it off. The autobots were in their alt. forms in the center. "So, where are we?"

"Flying back to Diego Garcia, our base of operation." Lennox said I nodded. "What have you been up to, Ra? We lost all communication with you after the battle. You disappeared off the radar. No one could find you."

"Well, when you're me, you've kinda gotta stay off the radar. Even though it meant that I had no communication with anyone else. Sorry." The plane shifted as we started to descend.

"This is your captain speaking, fasten your seat belts, comrades. We're coming in for landing."

"You heard the man." Lennox made a sign with his hands and everyone sat, "That means you too, Rahab."

"Yeah, yeah." I sat back in the seat I had been in and put back on the restraint. Not long after, the wheels could be heard squealing against the black top, slowing us to a stop.

"We have made yet another successful landing." The pilot spoke with his most commercialized voice, "Thank you for ridding air Jordan, join us again next w-"

"Can it Jordan!" One of the soldiers yelled back as the door opened.

"Nah." The man said over the loudspeaker and kept talking.

We disembarked the carrier side by side the autobots. The sun beat down on us. It was about noon. Everyone began to go their separate ways. I was left walking aimlessly around, though I didn't mind it. Anything was better than a dog crate.

"Ra," Lennox called me over. He stood next to a woman in uniform, "Sergeant Marshall, meet Rahab, Rahab, Marshall. She's going to be bringing you to get cleaned up. Come to the main chamber afterwards. We have a lot of debriefing to do."

"Roger that Colonel." I saluted then laughed as he shook his head, "Alright, Sergeant Marshall, were to?"

"First we're taking you to the showers. No offense, but you stink." She began walking away, "Follow me."

"Never been really good at that, but okay." I closed my eyes as we walked throughout the base. My mind quickly made a map of their compound as I allowed my echolocation to do its work.

"Here we are." I reopened my eyes and nodded. Their showers were better than I expected for a military base. It allowed for privacy and warm water. Though it wasn't the best kept place, I wasn't complaining. After all, I hadn't had a shower in a few months.

"Hey, Marshall, sorry I don't know your first name." I said through the stall door after I shut the water off, "Do you by chance have a pair of scissors?" I wrapped the towel around me and walked out.

"Just a combat knife." She showed me her holster.

"That will do."

"What are you planning on doing with it?" She asked, eye me as she handed it over. If I had to guess, she was freaked to find out that not only my arm and leg were metal, but that I had feathery appendages on my back.

"Do you see this mop I have on my head?" It was a total mess. The ends were singed, and frayed and couldn't be saved. "Some of it has to go." Unlike most girls, I didn't cherish my hair. It often times got in way of the battle, and when I flew it would whip me in the face. I carefully put my hair up in a ponytail and lined the knife up for the cut. With one swift hack, a little more than half of my hair fell to my feet. I let my hair down and examined it in the mirror.

When I was satisfied, I gave her back the knife and the Sergeant handed me a stack military fatigues and boots. After I had cut an area for my wings to exit, I threw them on and walked out. I only wore the t-shirt, pants, and boots (and undergarments), not the jacket. It was way too hot for that. Then, she handed me an eye patch, "The colonel said you may want it."

I nodded in thanks and walked back to my mirror. It was still odd to be able to see myself like this. I closed my unseeing eye and placed the patch over it. It actually helped a lot. I carefully tied it behind my head and fixed my freshly cut hair.;

"If I may ask…" The Sergeant started as we began walking back. "How did you lose your…"

"It's not something I like to talk about." That came out a little harsher than I meant it to.

"I'm sorry if the question offended you." She quickly apologized.

"No, no it's not that." I held up my hands, "Sorry. It's fine. You don't know anything about me though do you?"

"Not other than you were in the battle at mission city and you were the one to end Megatron." She answered truthfully.

"Well, my name's Rahab. I'm a genetic experimentation. And, in regard to these-" I motioned to my cybertronian limbs, "After a particularly horrible… accident, my limbs were chopped off and replaced with these. There was nothing heroic about it. But, that happened when I was only about six, so I don't remember a lot about it."

"I'm sorry." She apologized once again.

"It's fine." I looked up to the blue sky, "There's nothing you could've done, nor anyone. All that matters is that they're stopped before anyone else gets hurt."

"We're here." The Sergeant broke the silence that had fallen as we walked, "Welcome to the Autobots' hangar."

"Thank you, Sergeant Marshall." I shook her hand.

"Beka. My name's Beka." She smiled.

"Well, thank you Beka. Your help is very much appreciated. Until we meet again." I nodded to her and entered the building. She left to go back to wherever it was she was supposed to be.

When I entered the big guy was talking with "the General." Epps walked over to me, "You gotta wonder." He said, almost to himself, "If God made us in his image, who made him?"

"Who knows." I said as Epps lead me in.

"Your hair's shorter." He observed.

"It got in my way." I shrugged, "So I cut it. Is there a problem with that."

"Not at all. It suits you better." He said, "Optimus is speaking with General Morshower right now."

I picked up bits and pieces of their conversation. "What's that noise?" There was a distinct hum. Almost as if someone was tapping into something.

"What noise?" Epps asked.

I tilted my head to tell him, but then it was gone, "Never mind. Must've been my imagination." An unfamiliar man caught my attention. Now, there were a lot of unknowns around me, but this guy just stood out like a sore thumb, "Who's uptight here, in the suit?"

"Galloway. The President sent him in. I guess the little fight we got in left some unanswerable questions. Especially with those robot friends of yours."

"They shouldn't be a problem." I pointed out, "They disintegrate as soon as they are no longer operational."

"That's the problem. We told them about our little encounter, but they don't believe without proof."

"Well they can get over themselves. The flyboys and Itex have been doing the dirty right under their noses for years. There were signs everywhere and they're the one's who did nothing about it." I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Sorry. Topics like that get me riled up very quickly."

"Excuse me." An annoying overconfident voice filled the air, interrupting all conversation, "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

 _If only they knew._ I thought. (Then again, neither do you. But that's for a later time).

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor." Lennox introduced, "The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a…"

Morshower began to speak, his voice surprisingly clear over the communications device, "Well, I guess I didn't get that memo."

I walked over to Optimus and spread my wings, taking perch on his shoulder, the others were too preoccupied to notice the flying girl, "It looks like this is quite the mess. That guy… I don't like him."

"Ra." Optimus said in greetings, "There are many things this man does not understand."

"Tell me about it. Not even two minutes in and he's already spewing junk that is easy to explain if only he gave us a moment."

He chuckled, "How have you been?" His blue eyes turning to me.

"Well, I'm fine now. That's all that matters. I see you guys have been busy. Though, I guess I should let you get back to it. This guy, he may be an idiot, but he's an idiot that means business."

Optimus nodded. He moved his hand to his shoulder and waited as I climbed on, then he set me on the metal walkways where the majority of the talking was being done. I sat on the edge as I watched the goings on. Lennox nodded to me, letting me know at least he saw me, while the others just ignored or plain didn't see the mysterious girl.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway countered one of Optimus' statements.

"With all do respect," I could tell Lennox, like me was barely holding back against his anger, "We've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." He hid it well though.

"We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together." Epps added from below.

 _They must have been fighting hard._ I thought.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not to talk." Galloway yipped. That's what he sounded like to me. A little dog yapping away. Annoying.

I caught Epps' quiet remark, "Don't tempt me."

I held in a snort.

"And the, ah," Galloway returned his attention to Optimus, "newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway." Morshower spoke over his ramblings to get his attention, "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team had always been above reproach."

"Well," Galloway continued, "Be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake… No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One-"

My blood went cold at the mention of Megatron. The noise from earlier came back, stronger.

"A.K.A Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark-"

"Shut up." I suddenly yelled, jumping up, away from the rail.

Everyone turned to me. Galloway's mouth hung open, "W-who is this girl?"

"Sorry for the interruption." I walked over to the computer and stuck my hand against it. My eye glowed blue.

"Rahab." Optimus voice reached my ears, "What is it?"

"The conversation is being tapped." My own voice sounded distant and almost as if it weren't mine.

"Ra." Lennox tried to touch my shoulder when my cybertronian arm began smoldering. He hissed when I had burned him.

My mind went elsewhere. High above us, in space was a decepticon, listening to our every word. It was soon, fought off by the presence in my head. The one I had obtained after the battle of Mission City. The one my voice had warned me about. The AllSpark.

The presence nearly made my mind go blank, but soon, I regained control of my body. Soundwave, the decepticon that had been listening in was detached, though I feared the damage had already been done.


	5. We all love (read hate) Galloway

"Get this girl away from the computer." Galloway ordered, "We are having a discussion here."

My anger, unlike the others was not easily concealed, nor did I have a good temper. "Listen here, bucko, you are one son of a gun." My metallic finger pointed an accusing finger, "Do you not understand what is going on here? Are you really that stupid? The Decepticons have been here for a long, long while. And you think that just because the Allspark was 'destroyed,' they'd leave. They're very existence is to destroy. If you send these Autobots away, we are left defenseless."

"Ra, calm." Optimus stated simply. I took a deep breath and turned away from the pansy that's name was Galloway.

"The girl said it completely. The Allspark is gone." Galloway was twisting my words, "So the others must be after one thing. You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to do, other than that? The fallen shall rise again? Sounds to me like something's coming."

"Well at least he has enough brains to pick that up." My little remark did not go unnoticed by Optimus, who gave me a berating look.

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

I shook with rage, but kept quiet. This was not my decision to make. The presence in my head kept me calm as well, telling me it was not my place. The humans must choose their own fate.

Optimus obviously had the same thought, "Freedom is your right." He stated, "If you make that request, we will honor it. But… before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave… and you're wrong?"

"That's a good question." Lennox pointed out, "Oh, and I figured you didn't know, but this here is Rahab."

"Ra-what?" The pansy asked.

"Rahab, sir." I smirked and took a sweeping bow, my sarcasm practically dripping off of me, "Mutant extraordinaire, hybrid, oh, and one of the ones who ended Megatron's power trip."

"This _girl_?" He asked, obviously disbelieving.

"Yes, this girl, who just happened to pick up on the tap and," I added with a glare, "This girl who could rip you limb from limb in a matter of seconds."

"Ra." Optimus again intervened. His voice was scolding, but I got his point. Tensions were high as it was.

I held my hands up, "Sorry, sorry. He just reminds me of…" _A whitecoat_. I added silently. We watched, me with a slight smirk as Galloway scurried out.

Our little group headed off as well, towards where the other Autobots resided.


	6. Introductions anyone?

"Have you been well?" Optimus asked, switching the subject.

"We lost all communication with you after the battle," Lennox said again, "What was with that? And don't give me the bs about skipping the radar."

"Eh, nothing much." I lied, "Just, you know, the usual." I shrugged.

Ratchet, who had walked over chuckled, "The usual for you is not very good."

"Exactly." I nodded to him and gave a smile.

"So what happened?" Lennox pushed.

My smile fell and a dark look consumed my visible eye, "Nothing I'd like to talk about." After a moment I sighed and smiled, brushing off the concerned looks thrown my way, "Besides it's awesome seeing you all again."

"Let me introduce you to some of our new arrivals." Lennox motioned me towards the others in the chamber. "You've met the twins. Skids and Mudflap."

I nodded to the two bots. They had been an ice cream truck when I first met them.

Lennox then pulled something that I didn't think possible from himself.

We all 'sat' in a large circle. As in I was on Optimus' shoulder as we made our introductions.

"Well, hello there, everyone." I gave a slight wave of the hand. "The name's Rahab, call me Ra, Jeff, or whatever the hell you want. Even 'hey you, bird girl!' works." My sarcasm was deeply appreciated by the members forced into this introduction ceremony.

Ironhide rolled his eyes at me. "We all know who you are." He stated, "Because unlike you, we've kept up with each other."

"Which why you're doing this." Lennox called over his shoulder why he walked away.

"Meany!" I yelled after him.

"You're acting like a child, Ra." Ratchet pointed out.

"I am a child." My face was deadpanned. "Actually, nevermind, I actually haven't got a clue."

There were some very confused autobots. They may know of me, but they sure as hell were in for one large heaping of Rahab quality shocking sarcasm.

"Now, let's get down to business. As previously stated, I am Rahab." I bowed my head in greetings, "Bird girl, mutant extraordinaire." I popped my wings out for good measure, "I'm not completely human. Part bird, obviously, and part cybertronian." I showed them my arm for emphasis. "Any questions? No? Okay good, next!" I clapped my hands together, "I already know Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus. And somewhat you other guys, but let's just see where this takes us. Take it away, Mudflap!"

"I'm Skids." The green colored autobot pointed out.

"Okay, see, that I didn't know."

Skids began to introduce himself, but it soon dissolved into him and Mudflap fighting. I smiled, _ah brotherly love_. Now that was something that I was used to.

"This is Sideswipe." Ratchet pointed to a silver autobot.

The guy nodded to me. _Not much of a talker, eh?_

"He's one of our warrior's" Optimus stated, "A very good one."

"Yeah, he's known as Stabby Mcwheelfeet." Mudflap yelled after pinning his brother down.

"Yo, I'm Jolt." An electric blue autobot introduced, "I'm one of the most mischievous here. And proud of it."

"You know I think you and I are going to get along just swell." I smirked.

He wagged his eyebrows then went back to whatever it was he had been doing.

"We are Acree." Three feminine like forms approached, "These boys would be hopeless without us."

I nodded, "I've gotta agree with you there. Have they been behaving well?" They nodded. "Us girls gotta stick together." Introductions continued like that and soon I was immersed in conversations with new and old friends.


	7. We are totally screwed

Night fell upon Diago Garcia. On the top of the island was beautiful, the stars were clear and the air was warm, clean. I felt free, just sitting on the sand next to the base. At some point Ratchet had come out and joined me.

"You gave us all a scare, when you did not reply to our attempts to contact you." He pointed out.

I nodded, showing him I was listening.

"We may not have known you for very long, before we parted ways, but if you ever need help, we are always here for you." If he was hinting towards something I was unsure.

"Look, what happened during those two years we were apart, I'd rather not talk about. At all." I told him. Memories threatened to bubble to the surface, but I couldn't let them. There was too much at stake. "Besides. That's in the past now, and this is the here and now. You guys have been having all the fun without me." I joked, trying to hide the pain I was in.

"We have accomplished much, but it might all be for naught, should this Galloway man get his way."

I sighed and nodded, staring deep into the star lit sky, tracing constellations and naming stars. "He's an ass. The man needs to be given a reality check. If he continues on this path we'll all be in danger, not just the precious United States of Fucking America." I looked over to Ratchet, "You guys are the only reason the Decepticons haven't had their way with earth yet." He motioned me to continue with my rant, I sat up, my fist clenched as I spoke. "Humans are weak and insignificant compared to your species. And yet, you still try to protect them. They don't deserve it at all. Especially if they're willing to just throw you guys away, like a used paper towel, I fear for the fate that earth has. We'd be doomed."

"Yes, well only time will tell." Ratchet stated, "We are unable to interfere with the inner workings of your planets governments."

"This may be my planet, but they sure as hell ain't my people." I let out an airy laugh as I flopped back down on to the ground.

The heavy footfalls alerted me to the approaching of another friend. Optimus stood behind us, looking to the stars, "Something has changed, Rahab." He stated. His blue gaze shifted to me, "You have changed."

"No I haven't, I'm still the same sarcastic bitch that left you guys two years ago." Trying to change the subject.

"Do not lie to yourself." Optimus' tone wasn't light. This was his serious voice.

"Optimus is right." Ratchet pointed out, "We all noticed the shift after the fight with Megatron."

I closed my eyes and just breathed, knowing this would come up sooner or later. We sat in silence for a while, before the leader of the autobots spoke again.

He knelt down and looked me in the eyes, fully aware I could still sense him, "When you pushed the cube into Megatron's spark, the AllSpark only had one way to survive. It is not an inanimate object, anymore than we autobots are. I have reason to believe it had traveled into you." I still didn't answer, "After your display in the meeting, I've had Ratchet run scans on you. The energy flowing through your body should have destroyed a human."

"Well, I'm not exactly human." I sat up again, turning to him. "And to answer your unasked question, yes. The Allspark did travel into me. And believe me, if I weren't already crazy, it would've driven me madder than Sam's grandfather. But… There are pieces missing. Like, I know, almost all of what the Allspark held, but not all of it is there."

"That makes sense." Optimus stated, "Shards of the cube had fallen away, before it could all be transferred to you. One such piece is located here on the island." His gaze shifted to a heavily guarded compound, "What did you sense, when you touched the computer."

I shrugged, "Hell if I know." I honestly stated, "This thing." I pointed to my head, "Knows more than I do. The only reason I haven't been fried is because whatever they did to me at the SCHOOL, allows me to keep my consciousness and its separate. When they mingle like they did back in the control room, well, I usually have trouble keeping two and two four, if you know what I mean." Ratchet gave me a look. I sighed and scooted into a more comfortable position, "Okay, so picture you've got a voice in your head, telling you stuff that you should not know." They nodded, "Alright, now imagine if you were able to, say, silence said voice. It puts a lot less strain on the mind. BUT," I took a breath, "If you allow the presence to occupy your mind, it gets a little muddled. Back in the meeting I allowed the Spark into my main living space up here." My finger poked my forehead, "And in doing so, gave it control, so to speak. When I do that, I can easily regain control, but it doesn't always work that way. Sometimes, if I were to say, go on a rage, the presence will forcefully take over. And that's a little harder to deal with."

"The AllSpark is trying to keep you alive." Optimus stated.

"It doesn't like your attitude." Ratchet chuckled.

"What attitude?" I asked immediately, then my thought process caught up with my mouth. "Oh you mean the one where I honestly couldn't care less if I lived or died."

"You are the AllSpark host after all." Optimus stated. "It wouldn't do either of you very good if you were to die."

I stuck my tongue out like a child. After laughing at my antics I became serious again, "So, the AllSpark is in me, well most of it anyways, and it has a 'keep me alive complex,' the fallen is on the rise, whatever that means, and there are decepticons trying to kill us. Oh, and not to mention Ted G, who IS going to get us all killed. Nice to be back."

And I really was glad. Despite the insane killers on the loose and the idiotic men in charge of the world, I was relieved to be free. To be with those I considered friends. Friends are the ones who are willing to risk everything for each other. And these autobots have done the everything.

Our time of peace, while the 'officials' were making the decisions that would shape the planet's future, didn't last long. Then next day, when night fell, Diego Garcia, one of the most heavily guarded places on earth, was attacked. Those who attacked it were after two things. The shard, and me.

They only got away with one.


	8. My Friends are a bunch of duches

I had just laid down for some well deserved rest, after a day filled with training with soldiers, when it happened. Alarms began to blair and a voice echoed over the compound, going on about how something had broken into the western perimeter. Even in my few days of bunking with the soldiers, I knew the western part of the island was a big no-no. Optimus agreed. There was no telling what could happen to me, if I absorbed more of the AllSpark, purposefully or accidentally.

So, when the alarms started to go off, I shot up in bed and tugged on my jacket and boots. Soldiers pounded through the halls getting ready to defend their island. Lennox passed me on his way to get ready.

"Ra!" He yelled as he hurried past, "They want you in the autobot chamber. Something about the spark."

I nodded and headed that way. "What's going on?" I asked Optimus when I reached their rooms (so to speak).

"It's Ravage." Ironhide answered.

"A decepticon," one of the Acree deciphered.

"From what we were able to gather he is after the shard." Optimus informed me.

"Then let's go stop the son of a…" I turned to see the twins, Mudflap and Skids stood in my way, "Bitch…"

"There is a greater chance that they are after you as well." Optimus explained, before I flipped out.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." It was in my blood to help, to stop 'evil.' That was legitimately the reason I was created in the first place.

"But we cannot risk losing you." Optimus tried to reason with me.

 _You mean you can't risk losing the AllSpark_. I snarked in my mind. "Whatever. Does it look like I care." I made my way around the twins, but was stopped again, only this time, by the very thing they were trying to protect. From my understanding of it, well, the Spark was yelling at me. My body froze as I lost control.

"Rahab?" Ratchet asked when I stopped moving.

It wasn't long after that when my eyes glowed blue and then… It shut me down. I passed out. When the AllSpark sensed the danger had passed, I came too. My body was placed in Ratchet's back.

"Ugh, God, what the hell?" I sat up, holding my head as the pounding ache subsided. "Why does this always happen to me?" I whined.

"Well maybe if you held greater consideration for your life." Ratchet stated, "The AllSpark wouldn't have to do that."

"Narcissistic bastard is what it is." I grumbled and jumped out of his cab, "Yeah, yeah. I'll keep that in mind." I stated, "Wait, what even happened?"

"Well…" They began to explain.


	9. Chapter 9

3RD person POV

"Rahab!" The autobots called out in surprise. Optimus, who had been closest to the now unconscious hybrid, caught her falling body.

"Ratchet." He ordered. The medical officer was quickly in his alt mode, his hologram reaching for the girl.

"Her vital signs are normal." He stated, "Although the amount of Energon in her body has spiked considerably."

"So this is the All Spark's doing?" Optimus mused. Near by gunshots caused the autobots to look towards the hangar doors. Not long after, a tiger decepticon, designated 'Ravage' broke through. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what a huge mistake he had just made.

The autobots stared at the frozen tiger for a moment. Ravage almost comically began to tiptoe back out of the hanger. He didn't get far.

Optimus didn't even need to give an order. Sideswipe came rolling by, his swords drawn. Ironhide had his cannons at the ready and the Acree surrounded the tiger. It growled and slashed out, but the decepticon didn't stand a chance. It was over in a matter of seconds, leaving no part of the decepticon living.

News reached the hangar later that the other one, 'Reedman' the autobots had called him, had gotten away. Taking the shard with him.


	10. Chapter 10

So, apparently, after the Spark made me go beddy by, one of the decepticons that stole the shard tried to get at me. And well, that didn't end well. Obviously, he hadn't planned on there being many, many autobots protecting the slumbering body of moi.

The tiger thing didn't stand a chance. And, seeing as though this particular decepticon was an animal, there wasn't much hope in getting any information out of him. He's now a pile of scrap metal lying in the science lab.

It wasn't even that much of a fight. Though it did leave me wondering _how in the hell did I sleep through that?_ Presence in my head or not, that's not something anyone could pull off. (Unless you're Donna Noble).

"Someone's gotta remind these guys what you're true purpose is. If Galloway gets his way..." I started, having gotten over my little tantrum. "We know for a fact Ted here isn't going to listen to me… And then there's the fact that I'm not completely human either. He won't listen to the soldiers either. We're going to need help from someone on the outside. A civilian, like. Sam." I stated, "Is there anyway to get a hold of Sam? He might be able to help. If the least he can do is talk, that's all we need." I looked up at the people around me. Soldiers and autobots alike, "Does anyone know where Sam is?"

"Bumblebee is still with him. We could send a message." Ratchet offered.

Optimus nodded, "We will go and meet him. Ra, you're coming with us."

"Got no problem with that." I stated, "Now where exactly is he?"

"A place called Princeton University." One of the Acree stated.

I choked back on a laugh, "Why the hell is he at that _party_ school." I shook my head, "Ah, nevermind that." I wiped away fake tears, "If that's where he is, then that's where we're going."

"I will send a message to Bumblebee." Another of the Acree said, "To let them know of your coming."

"Thank you." Optimus replied, then he turned to us, "Autobots…"

 _Oh, here comes the famous phrase._

"Roll out."


	11. Chapter 11

Well that was utterly pointless. I trudged through the graveyard with a solemn look on my face.

"When did Sam become such a selfish ass." I whined.

Optimus merely turned into his alt. form and told me to get in.

Sam was less than receptive of our need for help. Even so, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with him. It was like the All Spark was calling out for him.

Bumblebee looked apologetic, well as much as a two ton alien from space can. He had thought Sam would be up to the task, but I guess we were all wrong. The boy only has girls and work on his mind.

You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about, I'll tell you.

.

.

.

Optimus and I had traveled as quickly as we could towards Sam's college. The others came a distance, but stopped a while back as to not draw attention. Soon, the graveyard came into view, the one we told Bee to meet us at.

"Hey there!" I hopped out of Optimus and waved to the two boys. Bee nodded to me, we both wished we could've reunited upon better terms, but this is us we're talking about, a alien robot and a hybrid human robot thing who on occasion gets possessed by the alien robots god thingy. Yeah, I'm still not happy about that.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Optimus stood up and greeted the human with the solom news, "But the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

"Like what?" Sam looked between us, "Like the Decepticons stole it?" That's when the feeling started. I pushed it away, trying to focus on what I thought was more important at the time.

I nodded, "It was placed under the protection of the military, at your government's request. We need your help Sam."

"With what?"

"Your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet." Optimus stated, "Perhaps they are right."

"But that's the reason we came here. They need another human to remind them of the trust you guys have. I would do it, but Galloway, Cough-the jackass-Cough, doesn't like me as is and I'm not exactly human either."

"This isn't my war." Sam defended.

"Not yet." Optimus tried to reason with him, "But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations… lost."

" I know, and I... I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems." Sam told us while starting to walk away, "I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus tried one last time.

I nodded in agreement, "He's right. This is your time now. We NEED you."

"You're Rahab and Optimus Prime." He let out an airy laugh, "You don't need me."

"We do. More than you know." The cube forced its voice out of my mouth. One word for that, creepy. The two of us just stood there, watching Sam go. Anger boiled within my. I caught up with him in two bounds, "Look Sam, the fate of your world hangs in the balance. There's no one else we can go to. YOU are this planet's last hope." I touched his shoulder, "Please."

"When have you cared about what happens to this place?" He shrugged my hand off and kept on walking.

Optimus stopped me from going after him, "This is his choice."

I snorted, "I never got a choice. Fate was always thrust upon me." I sighed, knowing nothing but a good beat down would get it through his thick skull, and I wasn't about to do that. At least, not in front of the embodiment of good himself. "Say, Optimus, did something seem… off about Sam?"

"He's giving off similar signatures as the Allspark." My large companion told me. "It's possible one of the missing memories of the cube was locked in a shard that Sam got his hands on."

"Well, isn't this just dandy." I put a hand to my forehead, "What the hell are we going to do now?"

"We wait." Optimus stated.

.

.

.

And that brings you up to speed. God, why is Sam such an asshole?!


	12. Chapter 12

Optimus and I may or may not have been on our way to Sam's campus to stalk him when a pang of fear enveloped my body.

"Rahab?" Optimus asked, noticing my sudden change of mood.

"Something's wrong, very wrong." The walls of Optimus' cab seemed to get closer together. There was a head splitting pain in my skull. It didn't take me long to figure out why, "Sam's in trouble. We have to hurry!" Turns out the cube portion that was in Sam was calling out for mine. I almost couldn't breath by the time we actually got to where Sam was. There was like a mental map that appeared in my mind. I told Optimus where to go.

We got to the old building just in time. A weird tiny decepticon was this close from cutting open Sam's skull. Yeah… just in time.

"Sam!" Optimus yelled as we dropped through the ceiling like a couple of badasses.

I tucked my wings and snapped them out , just in time to grab onto everyone's favorite asshole. Was I still pissed that he had blown us off? Hell yeah. I guess now he didn't really have a choice.

What I wasn't expecting when I swooped in and scooped up the pretty boy, was to see an old _buddy_ back from the dead.

"Holy shit! Why is Megadouche alive?!" I yelled as I pumped my wings as hard and fast as I could. I may have killed the giant tin can once, but that was with the help of an other worldly cube, and even then said cube got downloaded into my brain. I There was no way I'd do that again, even if I could.

Bumblebee was waiting for the two of us. There was another kid, and Mikela in the camaro too.

"Hey there." I grinned like an idiot, "How you've been?"

She was about as breathless as me and looked at me as if I were insane, "What the hell is going on?"

"Good question." I told her, "But first, let's get out of here, before we become angry decepticon chew toys, yeah?" Bee agreed with me, for he was speeding away from the old building faster than I could even run.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Are you an idiot?!" I asked the boy, almost slapping him upside the head, "Stay down."_

 _There was a distinct metal on metal clash that got my attention. "Oh God. Please let this be a hallucination."_

 _._

.

.

We had been running, well Bumblebee was actually the one doing all the work, until we got to the graveyard. The four of us were promptly booted out so Bee could transform. He shooed us away with his non voice, telling us to hide. I grabbed onto the other boy's shirt, Leo was it? and dragged them from the fray.

Somehow, Mega-trat and Optimus made their way to the graveyard. They got into an all out brawl. With missiles, swords and death machines. Several more decepticons joined in. I was still reeling from the fact that Megatron was still alive, or well, brought back.

That's when Sam decided to run from our hiding spot.

I promptly grabbed his shirt collar pulling him to the ground, not caring that he got a mouth full of dirt. "Are you an idiot?!" I asked the boy, almost slapping him upside the head, "Stay down."

"Sam, Ra, where are you?" Optimus called out.

"Safe!" I yelled, checking to make sure the other two were still with us.

Bullets zoomed around us, one nearly nicking my ear. I threw Sam up against a tree, holding him by his shirt. Mikela ran over and joined us, followed by Leo, I'm almost positive that was his name now. Their breath came in gasps.

"What is going on?!" The Leo kid yelled. I slammed my hand against his face.

"Shut up!" I hissed out, but the damage was already done, a smaller, but by no means any less deadly, decepticon found our hiding spot. "Stay here!" I pointed to the ground, "Do not move unless death is in your face." And with that I promptly climbed the tree, right before diving off, my arm transforming into a sword. It connected to the decepticons neck, right where a human's jugular would be. He screamed out in pain, flailing out in a last attempt to dislodge me. He threw me up and my wings snapped out. They pumped as I quickly gained altitude. Leo screamed out, just as I flipped myself around folding my wings. The air whistled through my ears as I more speed was added to my descent, through the help of gravity. My sword was raised high, the decepticon only had time to look up as I yelled out as I finished through with the strike, severing his head from his body. Those glowing red eyes flickered for a moment before becoming a lifeless gray. My own body rolled across the ground, until I came to a stop, his head in my hand.

I threw the head to the side, panting. My gaze went back to the three kids. They were safe, for now. The others were capable of taking care of themselves, so I stayed by the humans, protecting them and the AllSpark. Any decepticon straying from the fray was quick to meet the end of my blade. Each time one died a strange feeling rushed through me, but I pushed it to the side. Just as I kicked another lifeless body away from me, fear froze my veins.

There was a distinct metal on metal clash that made my eyes close. "Oh God. Please let this be a hallucination." My echolocation caught it first, but I turned to actually see. When my eye reopened I shook. In Optimus' attempt to guard us, Megatron had come behind him, impaling him with his sword. He turned it three times, causing Optimus' spark to explode. I was thrown off my feet, rolling several times. My eye locked with his.

"Ra, protect Sam. Run..." His blue eye lights faded into a dull gray.

A torrent of emotions rushed through me. This couldn't be happening. My vision tinged red, I couldn't control my body any more. But that didn't matter. Megatron needed to die, and that's exactly where I was headed.


	14. Chapter 14

Anger corsed through my entire being. In my mind I could see red and blue, fighting for control. Two and a half decepticons fell to my hands in that rage. They had gotten in my way of dismantling, no utterly destroying Megatron. The cybertronian would die. There was no doubt in my mind. He would die by my sword. Electricity crackled over my skin as I continued forward. It was a giant robot hand which grabbed onto me that had stopped me. I wasn't the most open to the obvious stop in my attack. My body twisted and turned. I screamed, letting out a string of garbled noises, that to any cybertronian were clearly curse words.

"Rahab, calm down." Ratchets voice barely reached through the blood rushing in my ears.

I shook with rage. My senses were at their peak. I could tell that the three humans and Bumblebee were sent away. Ironhide and the other autobots started to attack the decepticons. There were some soldiers as well. Ratchet held me close to his spark. It was warm, calm, and soothing. I'm not quite sure when, but I eventually fell limp in his hand. My vision slowly returned to normal, but I was still as angry as hell. To bad all the decepticons were run off by my friends.

Ratchet set me on the ground when he was convinced I wouldn't destroy everything in my path. I didn't cry when I looked at Optimus' lifeless body. There was no reason to. He sacrificed himself and would never want us to cry over his body. Not to mention I physically can't cry anymore.

Lennox was the one who brought the news to the higher ups. A cargo plane came to pick us up. Optimus' body was draped in a net. The whole ride back I was silent. As silent as I had ever been. They were going to pay.


End file.
